


Protect

by silverwordswrites



Series: Daisuga Volleyball Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Character Death, Daisuga Volleyball Week, Day 6: Maid-Butler, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Suga swears a little, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwordswrites/pseuds/silverwordswrites
Summary: Daichi is the head butler in the Kageyama household, Suga their lord's valet. But life isn't easy with hard-to-manage younger staff and someone trying to attack and kidnap your employer.Daisuga Volleyball Week day 6: Maid-Butler





	

Daisuga Volleyball Week day 6:  ~~Gender-bodyswap~~ / Maid-butler

* * *

“SAWAMURA-SAN!”

Tanaka’s voice echoed through the hallways, and Daichi paused in his polishing as he barrelled through the door.

“What is it, Tanaka?”

“Yuu, in the gardens…”

Daichi set down his silverware, straightened his jacket, and then strode past Tanaka and toward the nearest door to the garden.

It wasn’t hard to spot the trio of Nishinoya, Hinata, and Asahi, as the two latter fluttered around Noya. Hinata’s bright orange hair was like a flare, signalling anyone in a two-kilometer radius, and Asahi’s giant frame stood out in any situation. The apple trees behind them made Daichi sigh, anticipating what the issue was.

“What happened?” Daichi asked as he approached.

“Noya-san fell out of the tree!” Hinata exclaimed, pointing up toward an apple tree. Nishinoya was clutching his wrist to hold it in place, his garden shears abandoned behind him.

“Nishinoya…” Daichi wanted to smack his own forehead; he was too young to be dealing with this.

“I was trying to help out Asahi-san!” he said quickly, jumping to his feet. “He wanted to make an apple dessert for Kageyama-sama tonight!”

“I could have reached the apples with a ladder…” Asahi mumbled, and Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Let me see your wrist.” Noya extended his arm, showing him the bruising and swelling of his wrist. “Tch, go see Ennoshita and get him to set it with something. It looks like it’s just sprained. Don’t do anything stupid until he says it’s healed, got it? Tanaka, take him there, make sure he doesn’t kill himself along the way.” Tanaka saluted Daichi and hauled Noya onto his back, which was completely unnecessary but evidently enjoyable nonetheless.

“Asahi, just make a milk pudding or something tonight, we’ll figure out what to do with the apples later on. It’s already getting late; it wouldn’t be done in time, and his Lordship would appreciate any dessert all the same.” Asahi nodded solemnly, smoothing his apron out of nervousness.

“And Hinata, why are you in the gardens? You’re _supposed_ to be with Suga learning how to be a proper valet.” Hinata opened his mouth to reply, but Daichi cut him off. “He said you could go, didn’t he? Please go back to him now, you aren’t going to learn if you’re not _doing_ the job. Go, both of you.”

Daichi cleaned up Noya’s gardening tools and returned them to his shed, gathered the fallen apples into a basket to be given to Asahi, and then made his way back to his own work. He gave the basket to Yachi when he passed her and Kiyoko, the head maid, as they were heading down to the kitchens.

When he finally finished with the silverware, it was nearly time to start preparing for dinner. He put the silverware away carefully and was locking the cabinet when two arms snaked around his waist.

“You’re done early,” Daichi said, locking the cabinet and depositing the key in his pocket before turning around to face Suga.

“You’re done late,” Suga replied, grinning. “Kageyama-sama wanted to read before dinner, and so I helped him prepare a little earlier. Besides, Hinata is with him, they’ll survive.”

“Noya fell out of a tree, and so I was distracted for a few minutes,” Daichi countered, and Suga laughed. He could never get enough of Suga’s laugh.

“Of course he did. What’s on the agenda now, Mr. Head Butler?”

“Well, Mr. Valet, I need to prepare for dinner.”

“Let’s get to it, then.” Suga slapped Daichi’s ass before disappearing out the door. Daichi shook his head and followed.

* * *

Daichi and Suga served the food while Hinata poured Kageyama a glass of wine. He thanked them all in his usual gruff but sincere manner, and Hinata vanished a moment later, leaving Daichi and Suga alone with Kageyama.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind if you ate with me,” Kageyama said quietly.

“Ah, Kageyama-sama, you know Sawamura-san is a stickler for rules, he wouldn’t dare let us,” Suga teased, in only the way he could, and Kageyama smiled a little bit. After spending so much time together, with Suga being his valet, Kageyama trusted Suga more than almost anyone else in the manor.

“If you would prefer it, we can organize some of the staff to eat at this time, but their schedules would need to be re-arranged-”

The door opened quietly as Ennoshita carefully made his way into the room and over to Suga, who was nearest the door. He spoke in his ear, Suga nodded, and Ennoshita left with a quick bow.

“Please excuse me, Kageyama-sama, this will only take a moment,” Suga said, bowing as well before following Ennoshita.

“I wonder what’s happening?” Kageyama mused, taking a sip of wine.

* * *

Suga had the man pinned to the ground in under a minute, disarming him quickly. The gun clattered to the ground and Suga kicked it away.

“Who sent you here?” he demanded, digging his knee into the man’s back.

“Oikawa-sama,” the man breathed, grunting as Suga pressed him into the ground harder.

“And your goal?”

“I was to – bring Kageyama-kun – back to him, _alive_.” He was struggling to speak, and Suga relieved some of the pressure he was applying.

He had evidently misjudged the situation, however, as the man immediately took advantage of the looser hold and tried to flip Suga over and away from him. They struggled for a moment, the man getting one good hit in before Suga had him subdued again, this time with his knife pressed against his throat.

“Go back to your master and tell him that Kageyama-sama is not going anywhere. While he is with us, he will always be protected.” Suga pressed his knife into the man’s skin a little harder, just to draw beads of blood, before throwing him away from himself. “If you’re caught on these grounds again, I will kill you.”

The man was running and out of sight within seconds.

* * *

“Suga, your face is swollen,” Kageyama commented, picking apart Asahi’s dessert with his fork as Suga slipped back into the dining room.

“Is it?” He raised a hand to his cheek and, indeed, where he’d been punched was swelling up and tender. “It appears so. My apologies, my lord.”

“Go take care of yourself, I’ll be fine tonight.” At Suga’s look of hesitance, Kageyama turned to Daichi. “Daichi, please go make sure Suga takes care of himself.”

“I will send Hinata up to help you prepare for bed later on,” Daichi said with a half bow. Kageyama nodded, thanked them again for dinner, and exited the room.

“What happened?” Daichi asked as they cleared away the plates, taking them down to the kitchens.

“Oikawa sent another one. Poor fighter, really, though he got one hit in when I thought I had him down. I had to threaten to kill him to get him to leave; they’re not as skilled as they used to be, but they’re a hell of a lot braver.”

After leaving the dishes to be washed, Narita and Kinoshita taking up the task quickly, Daichi fashioned an ice pack for Suga.  He pressed it to his face and sighed in relief.

“I have a few things to do before bed, take care of yourself, alright Suga?”

Suga rolled his eyes. “I promise, _Sawamura-san_.”

Daichi poked him in the side before exiting the room, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket.

* * *

Days passed with relative normalcy. There were only five attacks on Kageyama’s life and wellbeing, all stopped by either Suga or Daichi, or a combination of the two. Kageyama remained oblivious to the fact that there were people out to kill or kidnap him, which is how things were to remain. The less Kageyama knew about Oikawa’s desire to remove him from power, the better.

The only real incident was that Daichi had gotten a knife in the arm during the most recent attack. Ennoshita had cleaned and wrapped the wound as they weren’t deep, but it aroused Kageyama’s suspicion when Daichi was unable to perform his usual tasks. After discovering Daichi had been hurt in a freak “kitchen accident”, he ordered him to rest, saying Ennoshita could manage things for a while as stand-in head butler.

It was nearly two in the morning, several nights after the last attack, when the dogs started barking. Daichi woke up with a start and Suga groaned at being jostled, his head still on Daichi’s chest.

However, when the barking stopped an instant later, both Daichi and Suga leapt from the bed. _Something was wrong_.

They both dressed in a flash, and Suga sprinted up the stairs to Kageyama’s suites while Daichi made his way to the grounds to check on things outside. He met Ennoshita on the way, still in bedclothes, looking confused and worried. Upon seeing Daichi’s half put-together appearance, his expression grew even more grave.

“What’s happening?” he asked quietly.

“No idea. Suga went upstairs to check on Kageyama-sama; have you seen anything weird going on down here?”

“I just woke up with the dogs barking and went to check on them, but they quieted down by the time I got there. Something set them off though, they _never_ bark, and when they do they only stop when you or I go there.”

Light footsteps came running down the stairs, treading lightly as to not wake the whole house, but obviously in a hurry. Suga’s face was grim.

“Those _bastards_ ,” he muttered as he pressed a gun into Daichi’s hand, adjusting his knife belt with his other hand, another larger knife already in place on his thigh. “They finally managed to do it, and in the middle of the night no less! So cliché.”

“They took him?” Ennoshita asked. Suga nodded.

“We’ll be back, Ennoshita. Until then, you’re still in charge,” Daichi said, and Ennoshita nodded.

“Bring him home.”

Suga and Daichi walked through the front doors together, disappearing into the darkness before the doors swung shut.

Suga drove while Daichi fished out two more handguns from under the seat, checking and loading them.

“Any clues to where we’re headed?” Daichi asked.

Suga gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. “No, they managed to not leave a trace in the room, but I have a pretty good idea of where they’ll take him.”

* * *

The house stood on its own, with the nearest neighbours about a hundred feet away. Suga killed the engine down the road from the house, obviously hoping for a surprise attack.

“What is this place?”

Suga smiled softly. “Oikawa-sama grew up in this neighbourhood with Iwaizumi-san. This was Iwaizumi-san’s old house. I’ve heard it’s mostly used for storing sensitive items now, but what better place to hold a hostage for the night?”

With that, Suga pressed a quick kiss to Daichi’s cheek before disappearing into the night. Daichi, however, walked straight to the front door and knocked.

“It’s two in the fucking morning, what do you-”

Daichi recognized the man who had opened the door as Kindaichi. His eyes widened when he saw Daichi on the threshold and immediately attempted to close the door, but Daichi leaned against the door jamb to hold it open.

“I believe you have something that is very important to me. I would like him back,” he said with a deadly smile.

Kindaichi looked panicked, and took his eyes off of Daichi for half a second to yell: “He’s here!” into the house. In that split second, Daichi punched Kindaichi across the mouth, knocking him out and sending him flying into the house.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Daichi said quietly, clicking the safety on his gun as he entered the house.

He didn’t recognize any of the eight people pointing guns at him. They steeled themselves in a human wall, blocking the way to the stairs Daichi assumed he had to go up. Daichi raised his hands, his own gun dangling off his finger loosely.

“Drop you weapons,” one man said.

“I’d rather not,” Daichi replied.

“Drop them now, or-” He and two others dropped dead, knives in the backs of their heads. Daichi reacted instantly, firing five shots before the others could even register what had happened. He looked up to the window where the knives had likely been thrown from, but Suga had already disappeared. Daichi retrieved his knives for him, wiping them off and putting them in his own empty knife belt.

Daichi didn’t meet anyone in the stairs as he ascended, so he steeled himself for what he would find at the top.

“Kyoutani, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Daichi said softly. Kyoutani narrowed his eyes at him but didn’t say anything. “Aren’t you usually the one to stay with Oikawa-sama if Iwaizumi’s not around? Or is Kageyama-sama important enough that you’re both here?”

Kyoutani’s hands were balled into fists now, and he lunged at Daichi.

While Kyoutani was strong, he was also hot-headed and impulsive. They got locked into a wrestling stance and matched each other easily. Kyoutani immediately tried to take Daichi down with no preamble, and his intense focus gave Daichi the window to trip him up and send him to the ground. However, Kyoutani grasped Daichi’s ankle and pulled, forcing Daichi to also lose his balance. Kyoutani was on him within seconds, a hand on Daichi’s throat, and both of Daichi’s trying to pry that hand away.

“Like hell you’re getting in there.”

Daichi struggled for a few more seconds but his grip on Kyoutani’s wrist eventually loosened, and then his hands dropped to the ground. He went limp under him, and Kyoutani relieved the pressure on Daichi’s neck slowly.

Daichi brought the gun to the side of Kyoutani’s head with a crack, and the other man fell off of him, a small trickle of blood running down his head.

Daichi took a few deep breaths to refill his lungs, then stood up and pushed the door open.

“Sawamura, it’s been a while.”

Iwaizumi was standing in the center of the room, hands behind his back, while Matsukawa leaned against the far wall and Hanamaki sat in a chair beside a bound and kneeling Kageyama, who was blindfolded and bleeding from the corner of his mouth.

“It certainly has, Iwaizumi.” Daichi nodded at the other two, and received a smirk from Matsukawa in return.

“Just you this time?” Iwaizumi asked.

There was a soft laugh from above. “We really need to stop meeting like this, Iwaizumi-san, Matsukawa-san, Hanamaki-san.” Suga was lounging in a windowsill high above them, illuminated by moonlight and wind ruffling his hair. The knife he was playing with glinted menacingly.

Iwaizumi grinned. “I was surprised when Kindaichi said it was just one of you. I should have known. How many of my men did you kill?”

Suga contemplated this for a moment, counting on his fingers. “Three downstairs, Daichi likely finished the rest of them off, and nine outside after they tried to shoot me. I’d like my knives back, by the way.”

“We’ll have them cleaned and sent to the manor,” Matsukawa said sarcastically with a bow of his head, grinning.

“That’s very kind, thank you.” Suga’s overly sweet smile made Daichi roll his eyes.

Kageyama’s head had lifted at the sound of their voices, and was now looking blindly towards the source of them.

“Kageyama-sama, are you alright?” Daichi asked.

“I’m fine, what’s going on?” Kageyama asked, spitting blood from his mouth, now focused on where Daichi’s voice had come from.

Suga leapt from the windowsill then, stabbing his knife into the drywall about halfway down to slow his descent. Once he had both feet on the floor, he smiled. “You were kidnapped, but we’re here to bring you back home, Kageyama-sama.”

Suga moved to stand level with Daichi, knife in hand. Matsukawa straightened up and stood behind Iwaizumi, while Hanamaki removed Kageyama’s blindfold.

“Your butler and valet aren’t quite what they seem,” he said quietly before standing behind Iwaizumi as well.

“Neither are you,” Daichi countered, making Hanamaki grin.

“That’s true.”

“We don’t have to fight this time.” This was directed more to Iwaizumi, who called the shots in Oikawa’s absence.

“We can’t let him go just because you put up some resistance,” Iwaizumi replied, crossing his arms. “Besides, Oikawa would be so disappointed.”

“We’ve already killed most of your men,” Suga reminded him, pointing at Iwaizumi with his knife.

Matsukawa shrugged. “Oikawa will find us more.”

“You really need to stop trying to kidnap Kageyama-sama,” Daichi said, “It’s getting rather tiring.”

“We were successful this time,” Iwaizumi replied.

“You’re only successful when the job gets completed. We’re going to be taking him back now.”

With that, Suga pounced.

While Daichi was stronger than Suga, he was much slower. Suga was quick, observant, and light on his feet, often able to attack without his prey noticing. All of the men standing before them knew this, however, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki engaged him easily, prepared for the attack. Iwaizumi swung at Daichi, bringing his attention back to the task at hand.

They were evenly matched and fought without either getting a clear upper hand, though Daichi’s injury on his arm was starting to wear on him. Both held guns in their hands, and fought to remove them from each other’s grip while fighting.

Suga landed flat on his back between Daichi and Iwaizumi at one point, out of breath but grinning. “Don’t mind me,” he said with a wink before vaulting back to his feet and gripping his knife a bit tighter. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had separated to fight Suga from either side, and he was clearly deciding which to deal with first. Then: “Daichi.”

Daichi grabbed the arm extended to him without hesitation and spun, giving Suga the proper momentum to slide across the room on his knees directly to where Kageyama was still bound. He had sliced the ropes binding his wrists and ankles and dropped the knife in front of Kageyama before Hanamaki was able to drag Suga away. 

“Get out of here!” Suga yelled, swinging his feet up and using Hanamaki’s grip on his arm as a pivot point, he wrapped his legs around Hanamaki’s neck, flipping and pulling him to the floor. They wrestled like that until Matsukawa joined the fray and tried separated the two.

Kageyama slowly got to his feet, eyes transfixed on where Suga was being restrained on the floor, still holding Hanamaki in a headlock with his legs. 

“Kageyama-sama, go!” Daichi urged, and Kageyama bolted towards the door. Daichi stopped Iwaizumi from following him by tackling him to the ground.

“Daichi, go with him, keep him safe!” Suga called, pulling at Mastukawa’s arm which was now wrapped around his neck. Suga pushed up on his elbow and pulled down on his hand, providing enough relief to free himself.

“I’ll be fine, go Daichi!”

Kageyama was the priority. Daichi managed to throw Iwaizumi away from himself and ran to the door, closing and blocking it from the outside before he followed Kageyama down the stairs.

* * *

“Sugawara, you’re a complete masochist,” Iwaizumi said, slowly standing up. He knew that by the time he got downstairs, Kageyama and Daichi would be long gone, and so focused on the scene before him.

Suga winked and twisted his body, throwing Hanamaki with his legs before flipping himself and Matsukawa to disrupt his balance. As Suga regained his footing, the barrel of a gun was pressed to the side of his head.

“Aww, Iwaizumi-san, you always ruin my fun,” Suga said, but the teasing tone was gone as Iwaizumi’s arm crossed his throat.

Hanamaki was up first and gripped Suga’s wrists, pressing his thumbs into them and forcing him to drop the knives. They clattered to the ground unceremoniously, and as soon as Hanamaki let go of Suga’s hands, they were pulling at Iwaizumi’s arm. He’d had more of an opportunity to get a secure hold, and Suga wasn’t able to free himself as Iwaizumi tightened his hold.

“Fuck you,” Suga breathed out.

Matsukawa clucked his tongue, wiping a dribble of blood from his nose. “That’s rude, Sugawara-san.”

“I’ve never understood,” Suga rasped, and Iwaizumi loosened his hold slightly to let him speak more easily, “Why does Oikawa-sama want Kageyama-sama out of power so desperately?”

“The Oikawas raised Kageyama after his parents were killed, but Kageyama obviously came into his own power before Oikawa did. Even though he has more power and sway than Kageyama, Oikawa is worried he’ll overthrow him at some point. Better to remove him now than later,” Iwaizumi explained, watching what he could see of Suga’s expression carefully.

“Is it really worth it?” Suga asked, still gasping for air.

“Not really, but Oikawa wants what he wants, so we do our best.”

“That’s a poor philosophy.”

“Don’t tell us you wouldn’t try to kill Oikawa if Kageyama asked you too,” Matsukawa said, eyebrows raised.

“Fair point,” Suga said, struggling against Iwaizumi’s hold and gripping his arm tighter.

Luckily Iwaizumi wasn’t much taller than Suga, as he was able to maintain good footing as he threw himself forward, pulling Iwaizumi onto his back and twisting to throw him sideways. In the moment, Iwaizumi’s arm loosened its hold and the gun fell from his fingers, allowing Suga enough freedom to toss him into Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Not pausing to see how his escape had worked, Suga scooped up his knife belt and ran, fastening it as he approached the wall containing the window he had entered through.

“Dammit, Sugawara!” Hanamaki yelled as Suga drew two knives and plunged them into the wall, using his momentum to scale it quickly.

Two shots were fired behind him; one bullet whistled past his ear, but the other embedded itself in his leg. Suga managed to reach the window before another shot was fired and hauled himself through it and onto the roof, blood trickling down his leg.

He hadn’t been lucky. Iwaizumi could have killed him had he really wanted to; he was the best shot Suga knew after Daichi. Those two shots had been deliberate; a warning of what would happen next time Suga was careless.

Getting out of there was the next challenge. Suga knew the only conscious people in the building were the three he had just escaped, but they would break out of that room at any time.

Suga crawled along the roof towards the main road, knowing Daichi and Kageyama would be long gone with the car, but wanting to keep an eye out anyway. He settled down to keep watch for a familiar vehicle, the night wind whistling through his thin shirt.

He thrived on rooftops. Growing up, Suga had rarely gone to the streets below, staying in the safety city roofs provided. When he had been taken in by the Kageyama family along with Daichi, they developed his fighting style to reflect his past, while Daichi remained sturdy on the ground. Their dynamic remained unchanged all these years later.

Suga ripped a strip of his shirt off and wrapped it tightly around his leg, wincing when he tied it. He was acutely aware of the bullet still lodged in his right calf, but it would have to wait until Ennoshita could take a look at the wound.

Several minutes passed before headlights appeared on the road. Suga tucked himself out of sight as much as possible, not sure who to expect, but quickly recognized the car and made his way to a nearby eaves trough, swinging down it with his injured leg dangling in the air below him.

Tanaka started driving as soon as Suga threw himself inside the car.

“What the hell happened?” he asked, driving at an insane speed to put distance between them and the house, as could only be expected from their expert chauffer.

“Shot in the leg.” Suga grimaced; the wound was throbbing now.

“Jesus, okay, Chikara is up and tending to Kageyama-sama, so he’ll be ready to help you. Man, I’m glad Daichi-san sent me back to get you instead of going himself,” Tanaka said, mostly talking to himself, but trying to keep Suga pre-occupied.

Tanaka skidded to a stop in front of the main doors and barely turned the car off before hauling Suga onto his back and walking inside.

“Tanaka, I can walk…” Suga muttered, but Tanaka tightened his hold and ignored him.

“Ennoshita!” The yell reverberated through the manor, and within seconds Ennoshita appeared, Kiyoko and Yachi just behind him, looking down at them from upstairs where he had likely been tending to Kageyama.

“Suga-san, what did you do?!” Ennoshita sounded exasperated.

“I’m _fine_ , Tanaka insisted on carrying me, it’s nothing major…”

“You were shot in the leg! How is that _nothing major_?”

Ennoshita looked less annoyed and more worried, and made his way down the stairs quickly. “You got shot? Okay, Tanaka take him downstairs. Kiyoko, Yachi, can you get the rest of the supplies from Kageyama-sama’s room? I’m guessing the bullet’s still in your leg?”

“Yes, but-”

“With all due respect Suga-san, shut up. I’m in doctor mode right now.”

“Sorry, Ennoshita-sensei.”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “Daichi! I’ll need your help with this!”

Once downstairs, Tanaka dumped Suga onto the table Ennoshita had reserved for this purpose. Suga laid on his stomach while Ennoshita cut away his makeshift bandages and pant leg.

Daichi arrived as Ennoshita was cleaning the entrance wound.

“Suga! What the hell were you thinking, telling us to abandon you? Sacrificing yourself was never part of any of our plans!” Daichi said, storming into the room and kneeling to look Suga in the eyes.

“I’m here, Daichi, I’m fine-”

“You were shot.”

“-I’m mostly fine, and Kageyama-sama is safe. That’s what matters, right?” Suga winced in pain as Ennoshita moved his leg.

“I don’t have any anesthesia,” he said, just as Kiyoko and Yachi arrived with the rest of his supplies, “But I need to get the bullet out.”

“Just do it,” Suga said with gritted teeth. Daichi offered his hands to Suga, who took them and squeezed.

* * *

Suga limped up the stairs with his makeshift crutch, leg now cleaned and wrapped in a white bandage. Daichi kept a hand on his lower back to support him should he need it. At Kageyama’s door, Daichi knocked and let them in.

Hinata was fluttering around, obviously in a state of worry while Kageyama sipped some tea, his head bandaged.

“Kageyama-sama, I’m sorry-” Suga began, but was cut off when Kageyama stood up and clutched his arm.

“Thank you, Suga, Daichi. You saved me tonight when I couldn’t save myself, and you were hurt because of it. Hinata tells me you’ve been protecting me for years. I am truly grateful to you. Please teach me more self-defence,” Kageyama said, and then took a step back and bowed, almost to a ninety-degree angle.

Speechless, Daichi and Suga looked at each other. Hinata’s jaw dropped behind Kageyama.

“My lord, please stand up,” Suga said quietly, kneeling in front of Kageyama as best he could to see his face. “We will always be here to protect you, no matter what. If you wish to learn self-defence, we are more than happy to teach you, but know that Daichi and I, and everyone else in this house, are here to keep you safe.”

Kageyama stood up straight again, nodding, and offered a hand to Suga to help him to his feet. “Thank you, again.”

Suga offered a kind smile while Daichi nodded.

“Now, please, it’s almost four, go to bed my lord.”

Kageyama nodded and bid them good night. As the door shut behind them, they could hear Hinata teasing Kageyama.

“It’s like your parents just told you to go to bed!”

“Shut up, dumbass!”

Daichi and Suga both snorted with laughter. “Oh, I have so much work to do with Hinata,” Suga said with an exasperated sigh.

“That’s a worry for tomorrow,” Daichi said, still chuckling, and scooped Suga into his arms. He ignored the indignant ‘Hey!’ and made his way back downstairs holding Suga. “For now, it’s time for bed.”

“I can walk!”

“Slowly.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Suga rolled his eyes and Daichi hummed, knowing he had won this argument, and once he reached their room he deposited Suga onto the bed, helped him change out of his torn up clothes, then snuggled in beside him once he had changed as well.

“Chores for tomorrow?” Suga mumbled, feeling sleep come over him as the adrenaline left his system. He pressed a soft kiss to Daichi’s lips before laying back down.

Daichi began rhyming off things to be done in the morning while Suga curled into his side, head on his chest. The pleasant cadence of Daichi’s words and the low rumbling in his chest when he spoke helped lull Suga back to a pleasant sleep. Daichi tightened his arm around Suga’s shoulders and his words faded into nothing as he also drifted to sleep.

* * *

“SAWAMURA-SAN!”

Suga groaned and pushed Daichi out of bed, who cursed under his breath and stood up, preparing to deal with whatever had come up. Despite being out in the middle of the night fighting enemies, a butler’s work was never done.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write! 6/7
> 
> Tumblr: silverwordswrites


End file.
